


Bound together(ON HOLD)

by Crashingcryptid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Choking, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kinks, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Loving Marriage, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: After Magnus and Alec come from the honey moon high, they do not get bored with each other as so many couples do.They instead realize the opportunity they have to explore each other and fall deeper into love.Together they grow closer, and their trust in each other gets to a new level. Relationships take work. Their willing to put that in.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Can we experiment?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a brand new series for some fun.  
> This will not always match up with the show or books. This is just for fun and kinda takes place later in their lives.

Magnus sighs, raising his half full cocktail to his lips. Alec was still at work and he was unfortunately bored. He loves Alec to death, but some thing in him was bugging him. 

He wants to do new things with Alec, mostly in the bedroom, but the idea of actually having the conversation seems scary. He doesn't want Alec to think Magnus doesn't love what they do. God, he did. Alec and him switched often, and all their times together were just amazing. But Magnus has been around a while, and Magnus had.. Tested some things. He'd enjoyed these things, and he wants to try them again, but with his Alec. 

Everything about Alec was always so amazing. No matter what, every kiss, touch, and moment just felt new and beautiful. Alec was amazing and was the person he was blessed to spend his life with, his entire unending life with. 

Magnus had been so far gone in thought, Alec had come in, and even said hello to him about 5 times, but Magnus hadn't even heard him. A soft hand on his lower back made Magnus jump almost sky high, his eyes wide as he whirls to face his concerned Alexander. 

"Oh, Alexander! I didn't hear you come in!" Magnus says, feeling so embarrassed he'd been caught so off guard. Alec chuckles and pressed a warm kiss to Magnus' cheek. 

"Obviously. I'm not very quiet... Something on your mind?" He asks, and Magnus looks up at him with his lip caught between his teeth. "Magnus, baby... You okay?" 

"How would you feel about us.. Experimenting?" Magnus blurted, not nearly as smooth as he throught this conversation would be going. Alec's eyebrows raise, then furrow and his head tilts. "Not with other people I mean, I am not interested in polygamy, but..." Magnus feels his face burning and he can't look at those searching hazel eyes anymore. 

"Hey.. Don't be shy! I'm your husband.. Talk to me." Alec's hands go to his hips and the touch grounds Magnus enough that he can look back at Alec, who is smiling warmly. Alec knew that Magnus is normally very good with his words, so for him to be at a loss for words and so embarrassed was a shock to Alec. 

"I want to explore some things with you.. Bed room wise." Magnus says quietly, looking between Alec's eyes and his chest. 

"Oh.. Like... Kinks and thing?" He asks, not unkindky. Magnus head jerks in a timid nod. He looks up at Alec who is smiling shyly. ".. Like.. Like you spanking me?" Alec whispers. Now it was Magnus turn to be decently surprised. 

"Is that some thing you would like to try?" Magnus asks. He gently bumped their noses, and closing his eyes. Eye contact was intimidating to Alec when these talks come up. 

"I really would.. Um I heard about.. About kink lists? And I think we should look at one together.." He says quietly into their shared space. It was like where they were standing was a sacred area, untouched by anyone. 

"So you would like to try?" Magnus asks softky. Alec kisses Magnus gently, feeling so amazing in this one moment. 

"I'd love too.." He whispers softly.

"Well then, Alexander.. I believe it's time we make a list." Magnus suggests, raising the rest of the drink to Alec's lips. He drinks it down, and flashes him a confident smile. 

"Of course, over Chinese?" Magnus gave a quick snap of his fingers. Alec made an excited little noise and dove for it.

Magnus quickly looks up a large list of kinks and copies it into a word document. They both rule out some of the more extreme or unappealing kinks and moving to things. Soon they had a list of things they at least wanted to try. 

They took their time combing through the kinks, getting rid of the more extreme kinks or fetishes they weren't into. Alec was pretty clueless on most kinks and it took a lot of googling to get him to know what certain things even meant. 

Sure, Magnus knows about just about everything on the list. He knows what he likes and what he'd like to do to Alec, but he needs the boy to understand what everything they'll be doing means. 

In the end they have their lists of what they want to try, or what they already like. 

Magnus: Humiliation, over stimulation, bondage, spanking, nipple play, orgasm denial, orgasm control, gags, semi public sex, dominating and being dominated. 

Alec: choking, spanking, biting, submission and submitting, rope play, sensory deprivation, cum kink, wax play, restraint, orgasm denial, orgasm denial, over stimulating, gags, dominating and domination, gags, verbal degrading. 

By the end of their internet search, about two hours of researching and hand picking kinks, Alec was a blushing and shy mess. 

"Don't worry my sweet Alexander. You don't have to be shy." Magnus says as he prints the paper so he could keep them in their bedroom draw. Alec still felt his face becoming warm and his eyes staring at the kinks list in his husbands hands. 

"I know.. But it's embarrassing!" He says quietly. Magnus cradles the shadow hunters cheek and pressed a warm kiss onto his forehead. 

"I'm your husband. Nothing needs to be embarrassing when I am with you Okay?" Alec grins and kisses him gently. "Now.. We of course have to go shopping." Magnus gave Alec a Cheshire cat like grin. 

More blushing and quick looking away done by Alec. "Sh-shopping?" Alec looks up through his eye lashes. "Like.. Sex toys?" He whispers. The idea of going to a sex shop that filled him with way too much anxiety. Magnus coos and just kisses him a few times. 

"Yes, but if you want we will do it from here. I know it's scary to go out and do it in a store." Magnus knows his boy. Alec nods and bumps their noses again. "Wonderful. I know a website." He sits and Alec giggles at that. He was just as eager and excited to shop for things that they could use. 

"Magnus?" Alec asks quietly. "Can I sit on your lap?" Magnus grins like it's Christmas morning. 

"Come here baby." He helps his tall boy into his lap, knowing his magic would give him strength he needed to hold Alec. Despite his size, Alec felt small in his lap. 

"Lets get some toys, my sweet Alexander." 

Alec just blushes again.


	2. Then make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a small talk on what they really want from this new part in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More in depth talks on sex between the couple.

Alec yawns as he woke up, feeling Magnus arm wrapped strong his middle and keeping his back flush to the warlocks chest. "Magnus?" He was greeted with a snore. 

Alec always woke up earlier then Magnus, normally to do a quick morning work out to start his day, but Magnus had an iron grip on him. He was not going anywhere any time soon. He sighs, rubbing his eyes and yawning again, knowing he can't sleep now that he's awake. 

His eyes take in the bedroom around him. Black curtains slightly parted to let in the sun, a desk cluttered with papers, trinkets, one of Alec's daggers in its sheath. His eyes settle on the large chest beside it, a new addition to their room. 

Full of all kinds of toys he and Magnus spent hours picking out. Just looking at that box was enough to get him blushing. Alec thoroughly enjoyed when things between him and Magnus, but he noticed he had to.. Provoke Magnus for it. He enjoys provoking the warlock. To see Magnus getting more and more ready to dominate the shy boy. 

He hears shifting behind him, and a hot sigh brushes across his neck. He shivers and looks over at Magnus. His eyes were open, unglamored. 

"Hello Alexander." Alec rolls over and pulls Magnus to his chest. 

"Hey.. Your so beautiful." He murrmers softly, kissing Magnus forehead. Alec was clearly thinking really hard about something and Magnus chuckles quietly. 

"My angel... What are you thinking about?" He asks gently, fingers cradling Alec's cheek then his neck. Alec melts into the touch and sighs softly. 

"Well.. I really like that some times your really rough when I provoke you." Alec says quietly, staring at Magnus chest. "And maybe we can use some of our toys and you can be rough?" He finally makes eye contact with those golden cat eyes. They held no judgement, but instead, held curiosity and need. 

"You like when I'm rough?" Magnus asks, rubbing a thumb carefully over Alec's neck. Alec melts and relaxes softly at that touch. 

"I do.. Not all the time. It's really nice when we make love, I love that." His face is completely red talking about this. "But it's nice when I test you and you like.. You hold me down.. I really like submitting to you and you making me.. Yours." Alec flat out refuses to look at Magnus now. 

"I can do that baby... Thank you for telling me. I know it's hard for you to talk about." Alec let's a little smile grace his features. "So.. I'll ask before play times what you want me to do.. But I might not have too. I'm good at reading your moods." Alec giggles softly. 

"You are... Thank you... What about you? What would you like me to do whenever your submitting to me?" Alec looks up at him him and it's Magnus turn to blushes a bit, eyes darting away a little as he focuses more on Alec's lips. 

"I really like.. I love your dirty talk. You normally don't, but when you do it makes me feel so good. And your comforting words afterwords are also so nice." Magnus shifts. "I like when you praise me. Call me your good boy and things like that." Alec runs his fingers through his hair. 

"And anything else?" Alec asks carefully. Magnus thinks and shakes his head. 

"Nothing I can think of right now... Do you want to use toys today?" Alec flushes a dark red. Magnus gives a soft chuckle and kisses those bright red cheeks. "We don't have too.. But the morning is so nice.." Magnus rolls Alec onto his back and straddles him. 

Warm kisses start getting more eager. Hands wander and Magnus gently presses his hand onto Alec's chest to feel his heart beat. Alec rolls his hips and little whines escape him. 

"Oh my sweet Alexander..." He whispers quietly into Alec's beautiful mouth. "Let me defile your body angel." He whispers. Alec arches and moans softly, legs falling open for Magnus to slip between. 

Its convenient the two of them now sleep naked. Two magically lubed fingers slide inside him, and start moving good and fast. It wasn't time to be overly rough, but he wanted to make Alec a shaking mess. 

Alec loves the fingers stretching him open, moving inside him to make him feel so much pleasure it was amazing. 

"My god please Fuck me Magnus. Please." He begs, hips shifting. The warlock hovers over his body and thrusts inside once he moved his fingers out.

Magnus loves how his body reacts to Alec, and how Alec also reacts. The boy gasps, eyes rolling back and hands gripping the warlocks upper arms. His eyes unrolled, making eye contact with the man fucking into him. 

Magnus just kisses down his neck and gently sucks hickeys into the boys neck. It was so beautiful to see Alec squeak, cry, and cling to his body, getting closer and closer to his peak. 

"Oh my sweet angel.. Cum for me. Show me how much I defile you." Magnus murrmers, voice laced with huskiness. 

Alec needed no more promoting, cumming hard and shaking hard and melting when Magnus cums inside him. They stay like that, bodies presdrf together until the cum starts to get dry. 

"Mmm.. Lets clean you." Magnus waves his hand and it was perfectly clean as if nothing had ever happened. Alec chases Magnus' lips excitedly, arms looking around his neck. 

"Thank you Magnus." Alec says, still a bit breathless. 

"Any thing for my angel." He says softly.


	3. Releasing frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has had a busy day. Too many people need so many things, and he's been making to many choices.   
> He needs Alec to make some decisions for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being very much converted to the bottom Magnus fandom. They switch, Magnus is low key biggest bottom though.

Magnus sighs, drinking two very strong cocktails and making another with the wave of his hand. Too many clients, too many demands, so many things he had to do for everyone. No one was grateful for his skills, but he still did what he was asked. 

He hears Alec come home and he smiles a little. He had been wanting Alec here all day. When he walks through the front door, Magnus nearly pounces on him with a hug. Alec let's out a surprised noise and grins a bit, pulling Magnus into a warm hug. 

"One of those days baby?" He asks quietly, running a hand through Magnus hair. Magnus nods and looks up at him with a small sigh. "Mm.. Well.. Maybe I can do some thing about that." His hand drifts to cup Magnus butt and gave it a little squeeze. 

"Are you sure.. You just got home and I know-" he was cut off my Alec kissing him, turning to pin Magnus to the wall. Magnus gives a soft gasp, whimpering when Alec's knee slips between his legs. 

"I need to wreak you right now.." Alec growls. He had also had one of those days, and he just wants to unwind. Magnus melts into the wall, normally a power bottom, but right now he needs Alec to control him. 

Hot, sloppy kisses, and hands stripping clothing followed them to the bedroom and Magnus stumbles a moment when he bounces onto the bed. Alec grins and chases his mouth to catch Magnus bottom lip in his mouth. 

"I want to try something with you baby.. I want to spank that pretty ass.." Alec growls, eyes darker and mouth parted as he pants a little. Magnus felt a jolt of pleasure through his body, the idea of Alec spanking him made his heart skip. 

"Dear God please Alexander.. Please spank me." Alec smirks and sits beside him, bending Magnus over his lean legs. Magnus arches up, biting his lip and getting excited. Alec cups his hand and slaps it down with a powerful sounding swat. Magnus jolts forward over his lap and whines in pleasure. 

Another one lands on his other cheek, and he squeezes his ass where his hand print was slowly becoming visable. Alec smirks and starts to spank Magnus ass in fast, hard spanks, watching as his he know Magnus will feel and see the effects of these spankings tomorrow. 

"Jesus.. Fuck feels so good." Magnus whines. His mouth dangles open, drool dripping down his chin a little. Alec smirks and squeezes his ass again, pulling Magnus off his lap and laying him on his back in the bed. Magnus shivers when the cold sheets touch his skin. 

"Where's the lube baby?" He asks, holding the warlocks hip. Magnus snaps his fingers and offers it to Alec. Alec grins and lubes himself, his fingers and Magnus' hole. Two fingers trace the hole, slow and careful when they began to enter him. 

"Mmm~! That.. Feels really good." Magnus relaxes his body and let the fingers inside of him. Alec chuckles, rubbing the red and hot cheek. He makes sure Magnus is stretched enough, before he lines up with Magnus entrance. 

He thrusts inside the quivering warlock, provoking a moan from each man. Alec kisses across Magnus neck. He bites and sucks on the skin there, layering hickeys across his neck, down toward his chest and getting a smirk as he licks over Magnus peaked nipples. 

Magnus jolts upwards a bit, making a moaning cry when Alec begins sucking on his nipple while his other hand tweaks and rolls the other. Magnus moves his hips down onto the thrusts, hand scratching across Alec's back. 

"Your being so good... Yeah your such a good fucking boy for me. Mine you got that?" Magnus nods helplessly, rocking his hips down faster. "So fucking good for me." Alec leaves a few more hickeys on Magnus' chest and stomach, still pinching and twisting the nipples between his fingers. 

"Alexander... Fuck please I'm going to cum!" He exclaims, hips going faster and eyes rolling back in his head. 

"Do it baby. Cum for me." Alec angles his hips down to nail the shaking warlocks prostate and getting closer to his own orgasm. Magnus arches his back, kissing Alec hard and cumming hard. Alec presses himself all the way inside Magnus and cums hard.

The two rocked their bodies together to ride out their orgasms. Alec gently rubs over Magnus kiss swollen lips. Magnus' cat eyes flash at him through hooded eyes. Alec gently kisses Magnus' ear and pulls out. 

"Okay baby.. Let me clean-" Magnus snapped his fingers and gives him a lazy little smile. "That's cheating." He says with a warm chuckle. "Do you feel okay? Need anything?" Magnus shakes his head, but reaches up for Alec. 

"I want you." He says affectionately. Alec gets the two of them under the sheets, holding Magnus to his chest. "Thank you.. That felt so good." He says softly. 

"I love you baby... What made your day so bad. Tell me." Alec listens to every thing Magnus has to say about his absolutely terrible day. He starts to rub over Magnus shoulder and back, kissing his fluffed hair. 

"But I'm so glad your here his. I missed you." He looks up at Alec and kisses him happily. Alec grins, cradling Magnus face in his palm. 

"I missed you too.. Want me to make dinner?" Magnus looks playfully horrified. 

"Oh God, don't take back the amazing moment with that monstrosity!" He cries dramatically, rolling out of bed. "I'll summon some thing. Want to watch a movie?" Alec climbs out of bed and pulls on sweat pants, tossing a spare pair to Magnus. 

"That sounds good." He watches as Magnus has to tie the sweat pants and rolls up the legs because they are Alec's and pretty big on him. "You look so small in my clothes. It's beautiful." He growls quietly. Magnus flushes and flashes Alec a little grin. 

"Its only because your a giant. Now stop making fun of me, and go pick a movie." Magnus orders teasingly, before walking out of the room. Alec chuckles flexes his slightly stinging hand. 

They definitely need bad days more often if this is the outcome


End file.
